


You Don't Mean That

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gun Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Rape, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unhappy Ending, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Yandere, Yandere Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Remus is insane. Deceit always knew this to be true, but even Deceit didn't think Remus wasthisdepraved.This is a yandere!Remus fic. It's exactly as bad as the tags lead you to believe. There is no happy ending. You have been warned.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	You Don't Mean That

Deceit felt a crick in his neck when he first woke up. His arms were pinned behind him, and when he tried to move them, he found them tied up with rope. His eyes opened, but he couldn’t focus on much at all.

A chilling laugh caused Deceit to still. He forced his head up and around, even though he felt like he was underwater. The room he was in was dark, the only thing he could see being the bare concrete walls and floor, and the chair he was sitting in. In front of him, though, there was a black curtain, and in one fluid motion, Remus stepped out from behind it, eyes crazed. “Hey, there, DeeDee! I’m so glad you’re awake! I’ve been busy tonight and I’m so glad that we can finally start the show!”

“What…what show? Remus…” Deceit shook his head. “What’s going on?”

Remus gestured around the room. “Don’t you know? Tonight’s the night you finally are honest with yourself!”

“Honest with…I still don’t understand,” Deceit said.

Tutting, Remus explained, “Come on, DeeDee. We both know you don’t really love him. It’s me who you’re really after. You’re just deceiving yourself.”

Deceit’s blood turned to ice. “Remus…where’s Roman?”

Remus grinned, and went to the curtain, pulling it to the side to revealed a bruised and bloody Roman, also tied to a chair and his eyes wide as he stared at Deceit. “Come on, my darling, it’s time for you to be honest with yourself, and with him. You don’t really love him,” Remus said.

Deceit was relieved to see that Roman was at least still alive, but he was still terrified of what might happen should Remus get a few more seconds with his brother. “Remus…please let Roman go,” Deceit said. “He doesn’t have a part in this.”

“Oh, but he does,” Remus said. With an exaggerated pout, he said, “He got to you before I could. I always loved you, don’t you see? Roman only got close to you in order to spite me! He never loved you, and you don’t love him! Everything you love about Roman, I have too! And what’s more, I genuinely love you back!”

“Remus…” Deceit could feel panic shooting through his body. “Please. Let Roman go.”

“I can’t do that, DeeDee. You see, you and I need to let him know that we won’t fall for his tricks any longer,” Remus said. “He needs to know that what he did was wrong. Stringing people along and then never actually loving them? Why, that’s just _cruel!”_

Deceit tugged on the ropes keeping him tied to his chair. “Please, Remus. Let Roman go. I’ll do anything,” he pleaded.

“Oh, you’ve fallen further into your web of lies than I thought!” Remus laughed. “I always wondered if you could lie and even fool yourself, but I guess this answers that question. But, if you’ll do anything…”

“Anything,” Deceit repeated. “If you let him go, I’ll do anything.”

Remus grinned, eyes ablaze. “Well, then, show him that it’s me you really love!”

Deceit’s blood turned to ice again as Remus walked over. He stroked Deceit’s cheek and Deceit shuddered in disgust, but by the way Remus grinned, he interpreted in a vastly different way.

Remus bent down and kissed Deceit, and tears sprang to Deceit’s eyes as he kissed back, eyes fixed on Roman, trying to apologize through his stare. Roman looked crushed, and terrified, and Deceit wanted nothing more than to run over and comfort him.

When Remus pulled away from Deceit, he laughed. Deceit kept his eyes trained on Remus. “Come on, Remus, you’ve proved your point. You can let Roman go.”

Remus didn’t look convinced. “I don’t know, DeeDee…he still won’t admit that it was all a lie.”

“Come on, Remus!” Deceit begged. “He’s absolutely miserable! The least you could do is lessen that misery!”

Remus hummed. “I suppose you’re right,” he said. “But I want one more thing, first.”

“What?” Deceit asked.

Remus undid the bindings on Deceit’s hands, but he didn’t dare run to Roman. Remus reached for Deceit’s pants and Deceit flinched. “Remus, no,” he pleaded. “I haven’t…no, I never…not even with Roman. Please don’t.”

“Not even with Roman?” Remus asked. “See? You were saving yourself for someone who really loved you! That just proves that I was right!”

“Remus, no…no no no, that’s not…I’m not…” Deceit trailed off with a whimper as Remus undid Deceit’s fly and pulled it out.

Deceit checked out for what came next. Remus kissed him, hard, playing with him until he decided he was going to take what he wanted, covered it in lube and rode Deceit until he came. And as if that wasn’t enough, Remus continued to play with Deceit until Deceit came himself, sobbing by this point, completely miserable. But that misery was only made worse when he looked at Roman, who was crying, a gag in his mouth so he couldn’t say anything, but who looked so entirely broken and crushed that Deceit couldn’t bear looking at him.

“There, DeeDee. That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Remus asked, tilting Deceit’s head up.

Deceit wouldn’t look Remus in the eye. “Please,” he said. “You’ve made your point. Please, just end this. Let Roman go.”

Remus turned to look at Roman, a smile on his face. “Do you see what true love looks like, brother? DeeDee came for _me_ before he even _touched_ you!”

Roman was crying, pulling at his restraints. Deceit huddled inward on himself. Remus tutted. “DeeDee, say you love me.”

“Wh…what?” Deceit rasped.

“Go on! You love me! Admit it!” Remus said, eyes flashing with anger. “Admit that you love me!”

Deceit could barely see through his tears and his voice cracked as he whispered, “I love you.”

“Speak up, dear? I didn’t quite catch that,” Remus said, putting a hand to his ear.

“I love you,” Deceit said flatly. “Are you happy? Have you done everything you want by now?”

Remus shrugged. “Well, there’s one final thing. Since you love me, and not him, there’s really no need for him anymore, is there?”

And in a flash, Remus had summoned a gun, shooting Roman in the chest.

“Roman!” Deceit exclaimed, rushing over as Roman’s chair fell backwards. “Hey, Roman, Roman, look at me, dear, look at me!”

Roman looked at him, blearily, the light leaving his eyes faster than Deceit thought possible. Deceit undid the gag around Roman’s mouth and Roman croaked out, “I know…the truth…you didn’t have a choice. Don’t,” Roman coughed up blood. “Don’t blame yourself.”

“Roman, no,” Deceit whimpered, putting his hands over the bullet wound, but his hands were just growing slick with Roman’s blood, as Roman let out a final breath and his eyes glazed over, staring at nothing. “Roman, please…please…” Deceit sobbed. His hands went to Roman’s cheeks and he gave Roman one last kiss. “I’m so sorry,” he cried.

“Even in death, you won’t accept it?” Remus asked. “He never loved you, darling, and you didn’t love him.”

“Yes I did!” Deceit bellowed at Remus. “I loved him with all my heart, and you just killed the love of my life!”

Remus’ eyes hardened. “You don’t mean that,” Remus warned.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Deceit sobbed. “You killed the only man I ever loved! I want nothing to do with you! You’re filthy, despicable scum!”

“You don’t mean that!” Remus exclaimed, pulling Deceit away from Roman. “You love _me!”_

“No I _don’t!”_ Deceit exclaimed. “I hate you! You killed the only man I ever truly loved!”

And suddenly Deceit was staring down the barrel of a gun himself. “You don’t mean that,” Remus said, deathly calm. “Take it back.”

“Go to hell.”

The bang was the last thing Deceit ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
